From Today to Forever
by TrishCastle
Summary: They live in totally different worlds. With totally different jobs. Friends but never been close. Can this lead to a happily ever after? - A/U . Reviews are highly appreciated. T just to be safe.


**Chapter One – The Beginning of Today**

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. Flashes of amber and aureolin stroke on her skin. The wind blew her hair away from her face. She was simply beautiful especially without anything on. But she always doubts it. She stood up from the bench and was ready to leave. She said her goodbyes, gave away her kisses and left. Slowly she walked, head faced down away from the sunlight with a smile on her face. This was a regular routine. It was long walk but still continued and after a couple of minutes disappeared.

He has been noticing her face and has been admiring it once in a while but at that time it lead to nothing. He stares at her all the time and adored her beauty. That day she followed her outside but far enough for her not to notice. His heart fought with the thoughts of his brain to or not to talk or engage to a communication. He sighed and thought maybe next time. He followed her with his eyes and waited for her to disappear. He smiled and felt happy for just a second right there and whispered, "This could be interesting."

Single people as both of them were and very available. Both of them were waiting for the right person and for the right time not wanting anything to go wrong but just waiting for the gift from above. They were waiting for the fairytale, her Knight in shining Armour, as well as his Beautiful Princess and their happy ending.

Days had passed and the day that they were scheduled to meet came. It felt different for both of them especially for him. There was not a moment that he forgot her face. This like distracted him with his work but simply managed. He thought to himself and said "I really have to talk to her." He smiled and continued smiling. He was admiring the moment because maybe just maybe this is the moment he has been waiting for.

Just like the other days they were busy with each other's businesses. It took him a while to figure out something but eventually thought of using his charm. He went through the crowd breathed in and plastered his best smile. He reached out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Rick." There was silence around them and it went though for a couple of seconds. It was very awkward but after a while it was broken by her reaching his hand and replying, "Hey, nice to meet you. Kate." They both smiled to each other and didn't notice that they were holding each other's hands for quite a long time right now. It's like they were lost in their dreamland yet it was broken and they realized this and let go of their hands.

"So, you're new here?" Rick asked her. With a smile on her face and answered, "Yes." He smiled back and quickly replied, "Oh okay. Let me introduce you to some people." He led her to different groups of people and introduced her to them. They laughed at different jokes and stories along the way and somehow she thought that she enjoyed it. Once in a while she would notice him staring at her. Just smiling. She felt it was creepy crazy for a person like him staring at her like that.

They spent the little time talking and getting to know each other. Somehow she felt it was time to go. She stood smiling and said, "Goodbye. It was really nice meeting you." He stood in respect and said, "You too, nice meeting you. Thank you for spending time with me." She let out a small laugh and walked. He reached for her hand which let her halt and looked back at him. He stood up and smiled, "Let me walk you home." She smiled and looked away, as she felt a small shiver and a red shade growing out her cheeks. He insisted and said, "Please." She sighed and replied, "I would love to but really not now. I really appreciate it but really next time." He agreed and said his goodbyes. He watched her go as always. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes and imagined what he wants to happen for a while and thanked the person from above.

The travel home was spent thinking of the new guy she knew. She was laughing while she reminisced the moments a while ago. She felt like a fool and for a little while she felt happy and quite contented. At that moment she let the moment fill her cause she's enjoying it because it has been a long time since she felt like this. She has been with a number of men in the past years but she never felt like this before. This was a new feeling in her heart. She imagined a lot of things and suddenly shook her head and said, "This is so impossible. But this would be definitely fun."

They were like teenagers that had secret crushes with each other. Crushes that made them happy and loved. They had a nice beginning, the beginning that would surely make a happy ending.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Lemme know if you want me to continue or not. :) REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


End file.
